


Always

by Esbe



Series: Sherlock and John [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we can all agree with Holmes on this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

The flickering flames threw a ruddy glare on Holmes' face and chest. "Holmes?"

  
"Mon cœur?"

"Do you think there will ever be a time when two men could wed?"

Watson felt Holmes go still. Even his chest stopped heaving. He wished he had Holmes' faculty for deducing people and their inner minds. He hadn't meant to imply anything. He simply wondered. And who better to wonder it with than his very own?

  
It was a very long time before Holmes finally stirred. His hands once again stroking the doctor's back. Then he broke the silence.

  
"I cannot say, Watson. But if ever there comes such a time then there is one thing I can be sure of-- that on the very first day of that era, in a church in London, there will be a John Watson, in his smartest clothes, waiting for his Sherlock Holmes to walk down the aisle."

**Author's Note:**

> But of course I ship those two as well.  
> Or rather I ship John Hotson! (Just read that name from random_nexus and it so fits)
> 
> And yeah I know this space is usually Johncroft but...


End file.
